Nadeshika
by Orlane Diamon
Summary: Itachi est parti à la recherche du détenteur d’un pouvoir mystérieux. Il doit retrouver cette personne avant Orochimaru qui veut lui aussi s’en emparer. Grâce à une ruse, celuici parvient à le blesser. Avant de sombrer évanoui, Itachi aperçoit une mystéri


**Titre :** Nadeshika  
**Auteur :** Orlane  
**Série : **Naruto  
**Genre :** Romance, aventure  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Note : **C'est ma première fic sur Naruto alors soyez indulgents mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils.

**

* * *

**

NADESHIKA

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis au moins deux heures et quart. C'est ce que Itachi déduisit en voyant que seule la lune éclairait la forêt de sa douce lumière feutrée. De grandes ombres aux reflets bleutés dansaient sur le lac lorsque le vent s'agitait dans les roseaux qui le bordait. Il jura en se relevant. Sa cape était en lambeau et tout son corps le faisait drôlement souffrir. Normal après ce qu'il venait de subir. Affronter Orochimaru et Kabuto ensemble alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue puissante, même pour un shinobi de sa puissance, laissait des séquelles.

Les deux hommes, ses alliés de jadis, l'avaient d'ailleurs certainement laissé pour mort. Peut-être qu'ils étaient pressés, aussi, d'arriver au village caché avant Kisame et lui pour s'emparer avant eux de ce terrible pouvoir.

Orochimaru et Kabuto lui avaient tendu un piège bien machiavélique en répandant dans la rivière dans laquelle il s'était abreuvé, une substance soporifique, capable d'assommer tout un régiment de sanglier et qui était sans saveur et sans odeur et donc indétectable, même pour quelqu'un qui était porteur du sharigan.

De toute façon, depuis qu'il savait qu'il existait un œil plus puissant encore que son Mangekyou sharingan, il misait sa force sur autre chose. Il tentait de développer d'autres attaques plus diversifiées. Mais il aurait bien voulu savoir quand même à quoi ressemblait la personne qui était doté de cet œil à quoi rien n'échappait et qui avait même le pouvoir d'anticiper les actions des autres.

Sa cape était toute trouée. Il pesta en voyant cela car elle avait été faite sur mesure par un grand couturier et ensuite, Deidara avait tué le couturier et ses ouvrières pour que personne ne puisse porter les mêmes tenues qu'eux. Le couturier, en effet, n'était pas très net et comme il travaillait au noir dans un atelier clandestin, ils l'avaient soupçonné de vouloir en vendre des contrefaçons dans leur dos. Du coup, comment ils auraient pu se reconnaître entre membres de l'Akatsuki si d'autres qu'eux portaient aussi ce logo ? L'identité de tous les membres avait longtemps été tenue secrète et ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui faisait partie de l'organisation. Surtout que des fois, dans des missions, ils pouvaient se rencontrer les uns les autres et se taper dessus dans la vitesse de la précipitation, avant qu'ils n'aient pu se reconnaître les uns des autres.

Il essaya de se relever mais il le fit trop vite et la tête lui tourna, le paysage défila tout autour de lui à toute vitesse et il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Dans la brume de son coma, il rêva à son enfance. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas repensé. Il n'y pensait d'ailleurs jamais car il se voulait fort et il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il avait tué ses parents, que sa vie antérieure à cet acte était une autre vie à laquelle il avait assisté en spectateur. Il ne ressentait aucun attachement pour ses géniteurs. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne lui avaient jamais vraiment donné d'amour ni d'affection. Mais dans son rêve, cette fois-ci, inconsciemment, il replongea dans cet épisode de son passé. Plein de nostalgie, il lui sembla revivre des scènes de son enfance, des moments de son quotidien d'alors, juste des trucs banals comme lorsqu'il était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre et qu'il regardait le soleil se lever alors qu'une bonne odeur de pain chaud montait de la cuisine. Il regrettait juste ces moments là. Pas le reste.

Il essaya de lutter contre cette torpeur, cette douce mélancolie qui était arrivé à s'emparer de lui et qui était une preuve de faiblesse. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il était encore à demi inconscient et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui fit croire qu'il rêvait encore.

Une fine silhouette se détachait dans la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux raides tombaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses et malgré la faible luminosité, il pouvait y voir des éclats d'or. La silhouette bougeait sans qu'il puisse dire ce qu'elle faisait réellement mais son mouvement était enchanteur. Avec des gestes lents et emprunts de la plus extrême douceur, elle se baisait, se relevait mais ses mouvements n'avaient pas de sens. Il finit par réaliser au bout d'un certain temps que la personne qu'il apercevait était entrain de danser.

Sa danse était majestueuse et malgré que son état mental était confus, il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. C'était tout comme s'il était hypnotisé.

La silhouette avait des formes féminines mais elle était tellement fine qu'il devait s'agir d'une jeune fille. Sa taille était mince et autour d'elle, flottait un voile qui laissait passer la lumière. Elle se courbait, sautillait, comme si elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue et comme si elle ne connaissait pas la gravité. Et ses mouvements étaient surprenants. Elle semblait ne pas être réelle, comme si son corps était une liane d'une souplesse incroyable car il pouvait se tordre dans tous les sens. Elle ne devait pas être vraiment réelle, elle avait tout l'air d'une fée.

Itachi essaya de se redresser pour mieux voir mais lorsqu'il bougea, il fit craquer des herbes. La danse s'arrêta, la silhouette s'immobilisa et deux yeux félins et verts le fixèrent dans le noir. Ca ne dura qu'une demi-seconde car la minute d'après, la fée pris la fuite, disparaissant au milieu des hautes herbes sans faire de bruit.

Itachi voulut partir à sa poursuite mais dès qu'il essaya de se relever, sa blessure au ventre se remis à l'élancer et il saigna encore plus abondamment. Il retomba dans un coma profond.

* * *

Lorsqu'il repris conscience, Itachi fut surpris de se retrouver dans un vrai lit avec un linge imbibé d'eau fraîche sur son front. Il se sentait affaiblit mais sa blessure sévère à la hanche ne le faisait plus souffrir. Mais très vite, il se demanda où il était car les lieux qui l'entouraient lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Il entendit soudain un bruit, comme des pas qui s'approchait et il se redressa dans son lit. Il avait peur d'être attaqué et il se prépara à se sauver, à défaut d'être dans l'état de pouvoir riposter.

Mais la personne qui passa la porte n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Il s'agissait juste d'une femme assez âgée qui portait un plateau avec des sushis et une soupe de ramen.

-« Vous êtes réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle « Je vous ai amener de quoi manger. Vous devez reprendre des forces car vos blessures sont sévères. »

Itachi la regarda, un peu perplexe. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Cette femme l'avait apparemment recueilli et soigné et maintenant, elle voulait le nourrir. Peut-être qu'elle ignorait qui il était. Parce que sinon, c'était sûr, elle n'aurait pas fait ça pour lui.

-« Vous aimez les ramen, j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle encore en souriant.

Itachi la dévisagea et il se décida quand même à lui répondre.

-« Oui » dit-il simplement.

Il mangea et comme il attaquait ses sushis en mettant plein de wasabi dessus, il remarqua qu'il avait super faim, en fait.

-« Vous voulez avez peut-être besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda encore la femme, très sympathique.

-« Non ».

Elle se mit à rire.

-« Vous n'être pas très bavard… » constata-t-elle.

Itachi se sentit agacé par sa remarque mais comme il était encore dépendant d'elle, il décida d'y mettre du sien. En plus, il ne savait même pas où il était.

-« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Vous êtes dans le village caché de Pika. » lui annonça-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

Itachi réprima un sourire. Il voulait justement se rendre au village de Pika, c'était son but. Mais le village était réputé difficile d'accès car il était caché. Ce n'était donc pas facile de trouver le chemin pour y parvenir car l'entrée était tenue secrète et personne d'extérieur au village ne pouvait lui dire comment faire. En effet, ils étaient peu à avoir pu trouver un passage à travers la forêt pour s'y rendre, peu de routes y aboutissaient. Il fallait donc être un initié pour y être admis. C'était donc un privilège d'avoir pu entrer dans ce village car ce n'était pas facile. Et d'ailleurs, comme le village était réputé introuvable et son accès impossible, beaucoup avait même renoncé à y aller et prétendaient que ce village n'existait même pas. Certains s'étaient même perdus en tentant d'y aller et on ne les avait jamais retrouvés.

Itachi se réjouit tout bas, se disant dans sa tête que c'était déjà une bonne chose de fait d'avoir pu entrer dans ce village.

Mais la femme, plus causante que lui, commença à le questionner.

-« Vous êtes un voyageur ? » questionna-t-elle.

-« Oui. » répondit brièvement Itachi, laconique.

-« Vous avez été attaqué par des bandits ? »

-« Oui, c'est ça. »

-« Ils vous ont salement amoché ! On a même cru que vous étiez mort au début. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu avec des blessures pareilles. Ils vous ont volé quelque chose ? »

-« Seulement mes papiers d'identité et mon carnet de chèques. »

-« Ah ! Pas de chance pour vous ! Vous êtes donc sans ressources ! »

-« Pas grave, je me débrouillerai. »

-« De toute façon, pour l'instant, l'essentiel c'est de vous soigner. Vous n'êtes pas encore tiré d'affaire. »

Itachi protesta.

-« Je me sens déjà mieux et je vais bientôt me lever. »

-« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Avec des blessures pareilles ? Il vous faut encore du repos. »

Itachi regarda en direction de la fenêtre, poussa un gros soupir et se résigna. De toute façon, il préférait attendre la nuit pour s'éclipser discrètement et chercher ce pourquoi il avait voulu venir dans ce village.

Est-ce que le possesseur de cet œil ultime était dans le coin ? Aurait-il la chance de le trouver tout de suite ? Et à quoi il ressemblait ? Etait-il balèze à la baston ?

Dans son lit, Itachi s'embêta rapidement. Et il n'attendit pas la nuit pour se lever. Il quitta sa couche et la femme qui l'avait recueilli le gronda un peu mais elle fut contente de lui faire visiter son humble demeure.

Itachi fit son sympa, même si ce n'était pas de bon cœur, et essaya de trouver des compliments à lui faire sur sa décoration. Comme il était rusé comme un renard et que elle, elle était bavarde comme une pie, il essaya de feinter pour en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse personne qu'il recherchait.

-« Votre village n'est jamais attaqué ? » demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

-« Non, jamais, comme il est caché, personne ne le trouve, en principe. »

-« Et au cas-où quelqu'un parvient quand même à y entrer, y'a personne pour vous protéger ? »

-« Nos hommes sont forts, braves, vaillants et courageux. » dit la femme qui avait l'air confiante.

Itachi n'insista pas car ça aurait pu paraître suspect. En tout cas, si elle savait que la personne que cherchait Itachi était bien à Pika, elle n'en avait pas fait mention.

-« Tout à l'heure, je vais aller au marché. » annonça-t-elle, toute guillerette. « Vous voulez venir avec moi ? »

Itachi se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il décida d'accepter la proposition car ça lui permettrait de rencontrer du peuple. Généralement, au marché, il y a plein de gens qui font leurs courses alors il pourrait voir si quelqu'un avait l'air d'être la personne qu'il cherchait ou entendre des indices sur elle.

-« Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter des vêtements qui étaient à mon défunt mari. Vous ne voulez peut-être pas sortir dans cette tenue, non ? »

Itachi baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et constata qu'il portait un pauvre vieux jogging rouge qui ressemblait à un pyjama pourri. Il fit son premier sourire de la journée.

-« Non, en effet. J'ai pas trop envie de m'afficher dans cette tenue. » convint-il.

-« Je vois que vous souriez enfin. Je suis contente » remarqua son hôtesse.

Elle lui donna des fringues plus mettables et le laissa se changer seul dans sa chambre. Quand il eut fini, Itachi, curieux comme une poule, jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour regarder à quoi ressemblaient les rues de Pika. Et soudain, il eut le cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite en voyant une silhouette longiligne, de dos, avec de longs cheveux dorés qui volait dans le vent. Il se remémora sa vision nocturne, la fille qu'il avait aperçue dans les bois et qui avait tout l'air d'être une nymphe ou une naïade. Son cœur prit un rythme fou et il fut troublé. Mais au bout de deux secondes, la silhouette disparut dans une ruelle. Il resta longtemps à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu, le cœur battant.

Mais la femme qui l'hébergeait le héla pour se rendre aux halles en plein air. Sur le chemin, elle en profita pour lui extirpé des renseignements sur sa vie.

-« Vous avez quel âge ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

-« J'ai 20 ans. » confessa-t-il.

-« Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ? »

Itachi réfléchit à toute allure. Il était quand même connu de réputation par delà les contrées et il valait mieux qu'il ne donne pas le tristement célèbre nom d'Uchiwa Itachi, l'illustre ninja qui avait tué père et mère pour devenir membre d'Akatsuki.

-« Je m'appelle Kyo. » mentit-il.

-« C'est un joli nom. » dit la femme, ne se doutant de rien.

Le dit Kyo s'éloigna un peu d'elle, faisant mine de regarder les étalages de marchandises. Il en profita pour évaluer le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans les environs mais tous les gens lui parurent banals.

Il s'attarda devant le stand d'un marchand de fruits et écouta des conversations qui se tenaient tout prêt tandis que le vendeur découpait une grosse pastèque.

-« Il paraît que Yoshi a vu des gens louches traîner dans les environs du village… » dit l'un d'eux.

-« Un grand à l'air inquiétant et malade et un plus petit avec des lunettes ? » demanda un autre.

Itachi reconnu immédiatement Orochimaru et son fidèle Kabuto dans cette description.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont à sa recherche ? » demanda un troisième.

Ils haussèrent les épaules, montrant par ce geste qu'ils ne savaient pas la réponse à cette question.

-« Possible…. »

Malheureusement pour Itachi, ils ne dirent rien de vraiment intéressant par la suite et il ne put rien savoir de plus sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Il commençait à se dire que ça ne serait pas facile de mettre la main sur le détenteur de ce pouvoir très rare.

Il traîna un peu dans les rues mais la femme l'appela et il l'aida à porter ses commissions jusqu'à chez elle. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent une de ses voisines. Les deux femmes se mirent à discuter et Itachi en eut marre mais il tint bon car c'était pour la bonne cause : il devait rester dans ce village pour enquêter dès qu'il serait totalement remis de ses blessures. La femme eut la bonne idée de le faire passer pour son petit-neveu en le présentant. La voisine, curieuse, commença à le questionner comme un douanier et le pauvre Itachi ne sut plus quoi raconter comme bobards jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, la tête se mette à lui tourner subitement. Il venait de faire un malaise et la femme, le soutenant, l'emmena jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle s'excusa de s'être montrée si imprudente et d'avoir mis ses jours en danger en l'emmenant au marché puis le laissa se reposer.

Il dormit au moins dix heures d'affilée sans se réveiller. Il était fiévreux comme un cheval et il délira même dans son sommeil. Ses rêves étaient incohérents et quand il se réveilla pour de bon, il n'en avait plus de souvenir.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il se rendit compte qu'il allait mal. Sa blessure s'était aggravée et il saignait abondamment si bien qu'il en avait mis partout dans les draps. On aurait dit qu'on avait égorgé un cochon dans son lit.

Quand elle vit ça, la femme poussa des grands cris d'orfraie mais Itachi lui assura qu'il allait bien. La femme, qui s'appelait Mona, voulut quand même appeler un médecin par précaution.

Itachi n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire ausculter. Il craignait que le médecin ne découvre sa vraie nature et son sharingan s'il lui faisait un examen auriculaire.

Mais sa blessure était vivace et refuser de se soigner sous un prétexte futile n'était pas très crédible.

La femme essaya de contacter un médecin mais ils étaient tous déjà en consultation. Alors, elle dit :

-« Reste-là. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un qui a des dons de guérisseuse. Je pense que cette personne pourra te soigner. »

Itachi attendit comme le lui avait dit la femme mais comme il perdait beaucoup de sang, il finit par perdre connaissance aussi.


End file.
